The Student, The DOOM Members, and The Closet
by durrtysouthrp
Summary: What happens when i open my closet one day, only to be knocked to the floor by Alister and Valon? Well...read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Student, The DOOM Members, and The Closet

Summary: What happens when I open my closet one day, only to be knocked to the floor by Alister and Valon? Well…read and find out!

A/N: Hello there! I'm kinda nervous right now heh, heh…Well one thing I hope you all enjoy it! So sit back…and watch what happens when Alister and Valon wander out of the Yu-Gi-Oh! World and into my closet…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything I'm using from Yu-Gi-Oh to my mom's car! But I do own my Mercedes…anyway I don't own nada!

Chapter One

"Geez, Mom and Amy go on vacation for a few weeks and it's gonna be my birthday in about 2 weeks…real smart move by not taking me!" I said. "Man, oh man I wish the pool was open…or is it? I'll save that for later…what time is it anyways?" I wandered aimlessly into the kitchen to see the time. "Oh it's still early." Then I walked back quickly to my room and turned on the computer, hoping to see if I could finish my country report on Egypt.

Type, type, type, type…that's all I hear right now. Man I hate this! I'm almost done with this stupid thing so I'm taking a break…I've been working on it for 3 hours! Dang time sure goes by flying. With a heavy sigh, I got up and walked across my small room, deciding that for the moment, this little report of mine would have to wait. Just as I was reaching for the handle, the closet doors to my left burst open and I was knocked to the ground by a…person?

THUD!

"Ow!" I hit the ground rather hard, landing with a person on top of me, in such a way that all I could see was…well the carpet. 'What the…'

"Look dude, I don't know who you are, or what in the name of God you were doing in my closet but would you do me a big favor and GET THE HECK OFF OF ME!" I said, though I suppose it came out muffled, as I found it kind of hard to talk with a person on me.

"Huh? OH! Valon get off!" a familiar voice said. If I wasn't going crazy I was sure that voice was Alister's and he said Valon.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there mate! Here, let me give you a hand…"

"Thanks," I muttered taking the offered half-clad hand, boosting myself off the floor. Brushing myself off, I was about to give these two guys a lecture on why people don't hide in other people's closets, when I suddenly found myself looking at, "Alister and Valon!"

For a split second, I swear I saw fear cross those two faces just before Valon said, "Crap, are you after us too?" They swiftly scanned my room; I think they were looking for an escape route, though the only one that I could see was through me, as I was standing in front of the door.

"Uh no?" I said, slightly confused. "Does it look like I have anything harmful with me?"

"Well no," Alister replied. Valon looked me up and down, as though using some sort of x ray vision but I hope that wasn't real… "Well you do look harmless." Valon muttered.

'Okay now God if I am talking to a real person then let Valon and Alister ask who are you at the same time…' I thought and prayed. "Who are you?" they both asked. I sighed. Yeah they were real. But how…I mean come on I have Yu-Gi-Oh! DVD's both English and Japanese and Valon and Alister…now how did they come here? "Well I'm Ashley M. Vera…but you can call me Ash!" I said. "And you already know who we are…but how!" they both asked. I sighed. It was Saturday and it already past the time Yu-Gi-Oh! Came on…so I'm dead…unless, "Hey you two know the pharaoh right?" I asked. "The pharaoh yeah we know him!" Valon said. "Well no crap Valon we were after his soul." Alister remarked. Uh-oh better stop this until it becomes a fight.

"Well you see I know you by…" Wait I got one! "Well I know you two by my cousin! See he works for Dartz too so he told me all about you two see?" I was bluffing. "And who exactly is your cousin?" Alister asked suspiciously. "Oh you wouldn't know him…his name is Joseph Morin and he is a top-secret DOOM member which no one knows about…so I am cleared or what?" I asked. They looked suspicious but then they shrugged. "Well I guess she's off the case chum." Valon said to Alister.

Then I smiled sympathetically. "Look why don't we get some sleep? And maybe by tomorrow you two will be back where you belong." 'Yeah and maybe tomorrow…oh I hope they're here!'

They both agreed saying, "Okay."

I sighed; at least they seem to trust me a little, though I couldn't figure out why. Hardly anyone trusts me and that's for various reasons…hey I wonder…"I got a question for both of y'all." I said. "Yeah?" they replied. "Just how old are you two?" They seemed confused. "Lemme guess you don't know right?" I knew it. They were real I could tell. "We really don't know," they both replied kind of shyly.

I grinned. "So let me show you around the place." I said taking them both by the hand and leading them into the hallway.

Yeah. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, if they were still here that is…and for a moment…I REALLY HOPE THEY WILL BE!


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Yeah the next chapter! Alright I had a stupid thought earlier today and a new chapter is born! Rejoice good people, for it is good….right? Well I think it's good :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Macy's…Except my Mercedes Benz…

Chapter Two

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

"Stupid alarm clock," I muttered. Still bleary-eyed I opened an eye to see what time it was. _Eight 'o' clock…I might as well get up I guess…_with a yawn I pushed black my covers of my bed and stretched, before glancing over at the large black recliner chair just opposite of my bed.

"So it must have been a dream…" I said aloud as I went to put my slippers on to make some coffee. Slipping them on, I looked out of the window. "Hmm, raining. Better stay home today." With another yawn I made my way into the kitchen, but then a voice scared the crap out of me.

"Good morning mate!"

"Crap!" I said as I tripped over the cat dish and landed flat on my face on the floors of my kitchen. _Oh hello floor, and how are you today? Me oh and just freakin dandy…_

"Uh what are you doing on the floor?" Alister asked as he helped me to my feet. I was confused.

"Wait you two were suppose to be a dream!"

"We were?" they asked with a confused look.

"Probably I'm still half asleep." I muttered as I turned back to walk into the kitchen. With a sideways glance, I looked the two infamous DOOM members up and down; still not quite sure this was actually real.

"You're really standing there aren't you?" I asked, still not turning to face them.

Valon looked around. "Do you want us to move or something?"

I shook my head. "Valon and Alister the two DOOM members working for Dartz are standing my kitchen."

They both looked more confused, "Are you sure you're alright?" Alister asked.

_Okay now I'm losing it…okay you got two logical…hey a new word cool! Anyway back to the subject 1) Alister and Valon are actually looking at you or 2) you watch to much anime and you think you're seeing them…I guess I'm nuts._

"Okay then the only way to find out if you're real is if…" I said with a wicked grin.

Well Valon must have known I was heading for his unprotected deck because he gulped. I took this opportunity to quickly snatch it out of his dark duel disk before he could say or do anything to stop me!

"Hey!" he cried after I was already headed out the patio with my prize. Heh, Heh! "You can't just steal people's decks you know!"

Alister looked like he was enjoying this; yeah this is for ya for all the things Valon says about you! Or is that only in the fan fictions? Oh well! Who cares I don't!

Sliding the door, I looked at the cards over and over and over again yes I have memorized how Valon deck looks like because I was bored that day. "Well this looks pretty real to me so I guess that means that…Valon, Alister?" I turned around to see them wrestling with each other…oh boy yeah they're real, they must of argued about something while I was busy. I sighed. "Uh guys quit it would ya? Besides we…have to go somewhere!"

"Where?" Valon asked.

"Somewhere okay," I replied.

"How much do you exactly know about us?" Alister asked me.

"Oh plenty," I said counting off on my fingers. "Let's see there are Raphael and Dartz for starters…Then Mikey and Mother Mary…Valon has the appetite 4xs his size and Alister you like to read and almost never take off your shades. You called yourself the DOOM warriors or something like that…You two don't really get along…and people are actually surprise you don't kill each other. Did I miss anything? Oh and yeah Valon is 17 while Alister is 20…now did I miss anything?" I said, finishing with a triumphant smirk.

They both stared at me wide-eyed shock.

"Guess not…anyway one thing you have to get some new clothes." I replied.

"Why?" Alister asked.

"Look how you dress mate! You look like a girl!" Valon exclaimed.

"Hey! At least I don't look like some run-down street punk!" Alister shot back.

"What was that girl-boy!"

"You heard me a run-down street punk!"

They started wrestling again and I sighed. "GUYS!" I shouted. They looked at me like 'why-did-you-stop-us-when-I-was-about-to-win'? Look. "Come on you can borrow some of my Cousin Joseph's clothes. Besides he won't mind."

So I gave the two some clothes and I waited in the living room while one changed in my room and the other in the closet, which was Valon and he wouldn't tell us why. The two came out and Alister was wearing black pants and a white muscle shirt while Valon came out with blue jeans and a black shirt. They looked okay and normal people to me. At least Joseph didn't leave his 'rapper clothing' or that would have been hilarious…Heh Valon in a do-rag…now that's funny.

"So you two feel okay?" I asked. Hey just trying to show some hospitality.

"Yeah I guess," Alister said as he looked at his new clothing. You know I've never noticed but Alister actually looks co—wait hold it! Do not even think about hitting on Alister! Besides I like Valon…right? Crap I'm dead by a person I know…

"So mate when are we going?" Valon asked.

"Right now, let me just get my keys!" I replied as I got my keys. As I opened the door we heard a low 'meow' sound. Oh crap it's that stupid possessed toy cat we have. Crap.

"What was that?" Alister asked.

"Nothing," I replied. We got outside and the sun was shining down on us. Perfect day to go swimming! But probably not right now.

As we walked to my car Valon asked, "No motorcycles?"

"Nope," I replied.

"So we're going in your car I presume?" Alister asked.

"Yeah we are, and I'm driving!" I said and they gave me weird looks. Great not this again. Every time I say this people look at me weirdly just because I look young for my age. I'm 5'5" and 16 and have a slim figure how do people think I'm younger!

I opened the doors and said as I got in, "Get in guys,"

Alister got the front seat while Valon got the back. We then started our trip to the mall. "So what kind of music do you two listen too?" I asked.

"Rock," Valon replied. Crap. I don't really like rock that much. "You Alister?"

"I—" Valon interrupted him.

"He listens to this thing called R&B or something like that."

"Same here!" Wow I didn't know Alister listened to R&B…wow me and Julian aren't the only ones woo-hoo! Julian's my friend just to tell ya.

So after our 30 minutes drive we got there and Valon had a hard time getting out. So sad he looked like a little lost puppy. "Oh yeah!" I just remembered. I put the safety lock because of my sister and her 'so-called' friends were in the back. I opened the door but the bad thing was that Valon was trying to open it from inside and fell out. Alister snickered a bit.

"Hey!" Valon said to Alister.

"What?" Alister asked.

"No fighting here please? Now come on." I practically dragged them in there and when they got in they looked around looking at everything.

"Cool…" both of them said as I grabbed their hands and again practically dragged them through.

"Promise to give ya a full tour later after we found you some clothes 'kay? But right now we've really got to get you some clothes."

"Alright," the two said.

We made a mad dash for the elevator, which, thankfully, was empty. I smiled, relieved, as I pushed the button for the second floor. Turning to my two companions I found them looking around the walls of the elevator with a hint of curiosity. I smiled; it was hard to find someone with such wonder and interest nowadays.

"What?" they asked. They must have spotted my curious smile.

I was about to say something but then the lights went out.

15 minutes passed. "Great just great." I said, sighing. I wasn't going to hit the doors open like I did last time because I got in huge trouble for doing that last time. There's still a huge dent still. I then sat down the opposite side of Valon and Alister. Then I asked, "So have any suggestions?"

They looked thoughtful for a moment, before offering up a shrug.

"Me neither," I replied.

Three hours passed and we found ourselves talking, mainly about random trivial things, but it made the time in the elevator fly by fast. I explained thing about the 'world' to them and also the truth about Joseph and how he is not part of DOOM. They already knew that they just played with me. But they also told hilarious stories too.

"You have to be kidding! I can't even begin to imagine Raphael doing that!" I said, clutching my sides to hold in laughter.

"No way mate! It's true!" Valon replied laughing a bit.

"I mean we were kids after all. Even Raphael had to act like one sometime!" Alister said laughing a bit himself.

I grinned, "Man too bad that wasn't in the anime, and he'd never live it down!"

DING!

The elevator chimed, doors opening to the second floor.

"Yes! We're free!" I cried happily, grabbing their hands and pulling the three of us out of the elevator before those doors could close again. Turning back to them, I grinned. "If that doesn't make me claustrophobic, nothing will." Hey another new word! How am I getting these words? Hm…I wonder…

The two laughed, and Alister walked ahead, but then Valon swept me into a quick hug before I even had a chance to blink. "Thanks," he whispered and let go. I was back standing in front of him before I could even have a chance to register in my brain.

"Uh you're welcome?" I said. Then I saw Alister looking at us suspiciously then I said quickly, "So why don't we go and look for some clothes?"

"Yeah but which store?" Alister asked.

"Here," I said pointing into a Macy's store.

But then all of a sudden I saw someone really familiar then in unison we both said, "What are you doing here!"

A/N: Ha-ha! Cliffhangers are my friends! (Wicked grin) Anyway special thanks to people who reviewed me! The next chapter will be out much sooner as long as I keep Yami Marik and my sister Amy from deleting my chapters!


End file.
